ReWriting the Past
by vampireunicorn101
Summary: Naruto meets up with an old flame on New Years Eve. AU NaruSasu Yaoi. Disclaimers inside


**A/N - So, this is a story that I started writing around New Years. But then I got busy, and I only managed to finish it now. I was going to change the theme, since it's now May, but the New Year thing worked so well that I kept it in. **

**So I wish all who read this a very belated new year!**

**All Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei, I make no money from this work, I just fuel my own perverted fantasies. **

**This story contains explicit M/M sex; if this offends you, just click the back button ;)**

Re-Writing the Past

Naruto scanned the writing mass of bodies on the dance floor, trying to find his normal levels of cheery optimism. It was New Years Eve, and the club was more of a meat market than normal; half naked men, and the odd woman, dancing and grinding. He was pretty sure that a couple of them were practically having sex, and he almost envied them. All of his friends were coupled this year, and as he hadn't wanted to be the only single one at Kakashi's party, he had decided to go to the club instead. He wasn't a really into one night stands, but it had been close to a year since he had last got laid, and the idea of seeing the new year in without even so much as a kiss did not appeal. Still, looking at the dance floor reminded him why he didn't indulge in one nighters; all the people out there, desperately looking to hook up, to appease their loneliness for one fleeting moment, was a bit of a depressing sight.

He downed his drink with a sigh. If he left now he could probably make it to Kakashi's before midnight. At least that way he could see in the New Year with people he liked. He might even get a pity kiss from Hinata or Sakura. Decision made, he slowly began to make his way to the cloak room to collect his jacket. It was as he was pushing his way past a couple eagerly groping each other that it happened; that he saw him. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar profile, one that he hadn't seen in close to ten years.

Sasuke Uchiha; he had been Naruto's first; first kiss, first sexual partner, first love. They had been together for almost five years when Sasuke's parent's found out. They had not been impressed. An ultimatum had been issued; go straight, or be cast out of the family, and out of a sizeable inheritance. Sasuke had turned his back on five years of love, and chosen the money. Worse, he hadn't even the balls to tell Naruto to his face. Instead, he had sent his older brother over to do the deed. Naruto had been crushed by the rejection, and by the callous way that Sasuke had done it.

It had taken him years to get over it, though now, seeing Sasuke again after all this time, it was all coming back to him; the pain, the anger, the love. And deep, deep resentment. Obviously, the heterosexuality hadn't stuck, not with Sasuke sitting happily in the middle of the largest gay bar in Konoha. Naruto was hit by two strong, conflicting urges; one of them wanted to punch Sasuke in the face, the other wanted to drag him into a dark corner and ravish him. Neither would be appropriate. Obviously, even after ten years, Naruto was still nowhere near over Sasuke Bloody Bastard Uchiha.

Leaning back against the grubby wall, Naruto found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Sasuke's form; he looked good. Eerily, the man sat a few meters in front of him didn't look a great deal different to when Naruto had last seen him; the black hair was still spiked up in the same ridiculous manner at the back, with two longer strands framing Sasuke's elfin features. Tight leather trousers encased the buttocks that Naruto remembered so well in a manner that had him almost drooling as Sasuke leaned forward to catch whatever the person sat in front of him was saying. Naruto knew he should leave, but he found that he was totally ensnared by Sasuke. Again, the urge to hit the bastard rose up inside him. Still, he could not move away. So when Sasuke frowned, and spun around in his seat to face Naruto, their eyes met.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke had not been back in Konoha long, barely a few weeks. Still, the family New Year party had not appealed. His father had long ago stopped trying to bully him into being straight, though his mother still introduced him to young single girls in the hope that at least one of them would magically manage to turn him. Deidara, one of his brother's friends, had offered to show him the Konoha nightlife, such as it was. Though Deidara was a bit girly for his tastes, Sasuke had always had a thing for blue eyed blonds, so he had agreed to tag along.

After ten minutes sat at a sticky table on a raised platform alongside the heaving dance floor, the loud techno music was beginning to give him a headache, and Deidara had an annoying habit of making an "mmm" sound, sort of like a hum when he spoke. Still, Sasuke supposed that it was far better than spending New Year with his family.

"Hey, Sasuke", Deidara's voice broke his thoughts; "the guy over there is checking you out. Or possibly plotting to murder you."

Sasuke frowned, and spun around in his chair, curious. His eyes locked with a pair of blue ones that he hadn't seen for ten years, and his heart thudded painfully. Naruto still had the same mop of blond hair; the spikes dampened by sweat drooped around his face. He was still slender, but more muscled than when Sasuke had seen him last; his outfit was simple; jeans and a tee-shirt, but they fit him very well, clinging in all the right places. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry as the memories that he had kept buried deep came back, hitting him with the force of a sledgehammer to the gut.

He remembered how angry Naruto had been to hear his father's ultimatum. He had wanted to go with Sasuke to confront his family together, but Sasuke had said that he would handle it, and had kissed Naruto, putting all of his love into that one act. That was the last time that Sasuke had seen Naruto. He had returned home to find all his bags packed. When Fugaku Uchiha did something, he didn't do it by halves. Sasuke had found himself enrolled in a foreign university, with his plane tickets already paid for. He had been nineteen years old at the time, and an adult in the eyes of the law. That hadn't stopped his parents from locking him in his bedroom. Furious, Sasuke had hastily concocted a plan, sending a message with his brother to Naruto. His family meant everything to him, but he loved Naruto more; he and Naruto would meet up, and hide out at a friend's house for a few days. His father couldn't force him to do anything that he didn't want to do. But Naruto had never appeared at the meeting place; instead, his parents had been there. He had been marched off to the airport, and dumped on a plane. Worse, all of his money was entrusted to a guardian, his great uncle Madara. Sasuke found himself stuck in a foreign country with no way to return home. His mobile was confiscated, and any international calls were monitored, carefully.

It wasn't until years later that Itachi had admitted that he had never passed Sasuke's message on to Naruto. By then the pain had turned into a dull ache. Sasuke supposed that he had moved on, but he had never forgotten his first and only love. He had rebelled against his father by sleeping with every man he could, but he had felt nothing for any of them. He had buried memories of Naruto carefully away, where the sharp edges couldn't cut him, sure that the blond hated him for what must have looked like abandonment. Sasuke had returned to Konoha, but he had been too scared to drag up the past, and seek Naruto out. But now, confronted by his lost love, Sasuke longed to reach out to him, to hold him again.

Only a few seconds passed; it felt like an eternity. Naruto wondered who the blond Sasuke was sitting with was; wondered if it was his lover, and was hit by a wave of rage and grief. He wanted Sasuke so badly, it was like the last ten years had never happened. He knew that staring for as long as he had been was creepy; Sasuke obviously recognised him, those deep, dark eyes had widened as they locked with his own. Rationally, he should go up, make some small talk, and leave. Act as if Sasuke had never abandoned him; act as if it still didn't hurt. He took a step forward, then lost his nerve.

Sasuke's eyes followed Naruto as he fled into the crowd.

"Well, that was strange," Deidara commented.

Sasuke ignored him, slipping off of his stool he hurried after Naruto, ignoring Deidara's cries of his name. For a moment he lost Naruto in the crowd, until a flash of blond hair caught his attention. Sasuke chased after it, suddenly desperate to find Naruto, and explain what had really happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto had almost reached the door when he realised how stupid he was being. He had just seen Sasuke for the first time in ten years, and he was running away. Naruto never ran away. After Sasuke had left him, he had made a complete pain of himself, camping out on the Uchiha front lawn, constantly calling the house. When he had learned that Sasuke had gone over seas, he had spent months trying to track him down. If nothing else, Sasuke owed him an explanation. Naruto spun resolutely on his heel, and dashed back to where he had seen Sasuke, only to find the blond man sitting quite alone. Naruto was tempted to go over to him, and ask where Sasuke was, but if the man did turn out to be Sasuke's boyfriend, Naruto didn't think that he would be able to avoid violence.

Instead, Naruto turned to scan the crowd on the dance floor. It was practically impossible to pick out one individual in the heaving mass of bodies undulating to the heavy bass line; Naruto managed it only by blind luck; his eyes caught a familiar flick of a hip in one figure, and were drawn to his distinctive hairstyle. Not wanting to waste another moment, Naruto plunged into the sea of bodies, pressing his way towards Sasuke, ignoring the groping hands that brushed clammily passed him, trying to tangle him like tendrils of sea weed. Naruto persevered, keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke's slender form. He still hadn't decided what he was going to do when he caught up with Sasuke, though he was considering doing something fairly permanent to the guy that was groping him. Sasuke dealt with the problem himself by stamping hard on his admirer's foot, his elbow catching another would be suitor in the groin. He appeared to be looking for someone, and so didn't notice when Naruto came up behind him.

The guys trying to get Sasuke to dance with them had pissed Naruto off, so once he was close enough, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, and pulled him against his chest. Sasuke struggled against the arms around him, until he felt breath tickle his ear, and a familiar voice saying; "we need to talk."

Sasuke leaned back against Naruto, a shudder going through him at the sound of his voice. There was so much he wanted to say, but they were in the worst possible place; the music was deafening, the crowd pressed around them claustrophobically. Sasuke turned himself around so he was facing Naruto, pressed up against the chest he had missed. He looked up into Naruto's eyes; his fair brows were furrowed in a frown, his eyes shone with a mixture of emotions that Sasuke was incapable of reading. All he knew was that it had been far too long, and he should have made more effort to find this man.

Naruto was right, they needed to talk, but Sasuke knew that anything he said would be lost in the crowd. Actions would have to suffice. Hoping that he wasn't making a mistake, he pressed closer to Naruto, and kissed him.

For a split second, Naruto froze in shock as Sasuke's lips moulded to his own. Then Sasuke's arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers tangling in the hair at his nape in a way that he had missed for years. His desire took over, and he tightened his arms around Sasuke's waist, kissing him back fiercely, all of his anger and passion going into the kiss. He felt more than heard Sasuke moan into his mouth; his cock was hard and needy, and he slid his hands lower, cupping Sasuke's buttocks, grinding their hips together. He could feel Sasuke's hardness pressed against his, only a thin layer of clothing separating them. He dug his fingers into Sasuke's ass, his tongue delving into the other man's mouth. Sasuke tasted sweet, like pineapples, and his body, pressed hard against Naruto's was so hot.

Naruto was overcome with the urge to take Sasuke there and then; all their past, the fact that they were in the middle of a crowded dance floor, none of that mattered. He just desperately needed Sasuke. Everything else could just wait. Not breaking the kiss, he began to move them slowly off of the dance floor. Somehow, he managed to get them into the men's toilets; he didn't remember much of the journey there, just Sasuke's mouth on his, their hands exploring each other with fevered intensity. Naruto broke the kiss long enough to push Sasuke into one of the two empty cubicles. He locked the door behind him, and took a moment to gaze into Sasuke's lust glazed eyes.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice caressing Naruto's name in a way that went straight to his balls, "I never wanted to leave you, I-"

Naruto stopped him with a kiss. "Later," he murmured against Sasuke's lips, though his words made his heart pound harder. He spun Sasuke around, beyond desperate to be fully joined with him again. Sasuke seemed to feel the same way; he bent over, propping one hand against the stall wall to balance himself, while he used the other to undo his trousers. Naruto peeled off the tight trousers, revealing Sasuke's pert ass. He used his hands to spread the cheeks, before placing his mouth on the pink entrance revealed. He explored it with his lips and tongue, loving the gasps that his actions eluted from Sasuke.

He released Sasuke's ass to reach into his back pocket and take out the condom and tube of lube he had placed in there earlier, just in case. He undid his jeans enough to release his cock, and slipped the condom over it before slicking it with some of the lube. Sasuke turned his head to see what he was doing, and let out a low moan at the sight of Naruto stroking his cock to spread the lube. Naruto found himself lost in Sasuke's dark eyes. He had the feeling that if Sasuke ever left him again, the loss would kill him. He grabbed Sasuke's face, not caring about the awkward angle, and kissed him deeply before smearing some more lube on his fingers. He hastily jabbed two into Sasuke's ass, spreading the lube around inside before smearing a bit more around his entrance. That was all the preparation that Naruto had time for; Sasuke understood; he spread his legs and braced his hands against the cubical wall, as eager as Naruto for what was coming next.

Naruto thrust roughly inside Sasuke, groaning as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat that he had missed so much. He grasped Sasuke's hips, digging his fingers into the pale flesh as he began to thrust fiercely, loving the way Sasuke gasped and moaned under him, meeting each thrust with a movement of his own hips. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, pressing his lips to the back of his neck, trailing a line of kisses and bites towards his ear. Sasuke turned his head, ignoring the pain in his neck, and grabbed the back of Naruto's head, pulling him into a deep kiss.

The noise of the club, the other occupants of the bathroom, seemed to fade away; the only sounds that either of them were aware of were the grunts and moans of the other, the sound of flesh meeting flesh as their hips collided with each powerful thrust. Naruto lost himself, pouring all of his long buried hurt, anger and loss into the act. Sasuke didn't crumble beneath the onslaught, but answered in kind. He had decided that he was never letting Naruto go again. Even if Naruto regretted this moment, Sasuke thought, he wasn't going to give up on the blond. Not again. He tore his mouth away from Naruto's as the pleasure and pain coursing through him peaked, and he let out a cry as he came, arching back into Naruto.

Feeling Sasuke climax, Naruto's thrusts became more erratic, as he felt his own orgasm build up like fire in the pit of his belly. With a gasp into Sasuke's sweat drenched hair, he came, the moment seeming to elongate as the pleasure coursed through him.

For a long moment they remained locked together, shaking, breathing heavily. Coming down from his post orgasm high, Naruto suppressed a groan of mortification. He had just had sex in the bathroom of a night club. Worse, it was with Sasuke of all people. Over the years he had fantasised about meeting Sasuke again, going over the arguments, and the sweet making up in his head again and again. None of those scenarios involved a small, smelly cubicle with dubious fluids on the floor, which he had just helped to add to. He pulled himself slowly out of Sasuke, taking the used condom from his cock, and tossing it down the toilet for want of a better place to dispose of it. He tucked himself away and zipped up his trousers, watching as Sasuke straightened and replaced his own clothing, keeping his back to Naruto.

An awkward silence stretched between them, weighted by the years of separation. Naruto felt an icicle of dread stab him as Sasuke remained with his back to him. What if all Sasuke had wanted was a quick shag for old time's sake, and was just waiting for Naruto to leave? Naruto cursed the horny haste that had led them to the cubicle; if only Sasuke would look at him.

Sasuke kept his eyes fixed on the grubby wall in front of him; the sound of Naruto's breathing, the feel of his presence so close behind him, was causing his heart to pound painfully. He wanted more than anything to turn around, and be wrapped in Naruto's arms, to be forgiven. But he didn't know if he deserved it. Fear and love twisted in his gut, vying for dominance in a way that made him feel nauseous.

"I'm not letting you leave again." Naruto's voice echoed above the music that was still pounding in the club.

For a moment, Sasuke couldn't breathe. He finally plucked up the courage to turn around and face the other man. Naruto's blue eyes still had the power to trap his heart.

"I mean it Sasuke," Naruto continued, "I'll do anything to keep you with me."

"Naruto, I…" there was so much he wanted to say, yet he couldn't find the words.

A loud banging on the door ended the moment in any case.

"Hey, love birds, hurry up in there, I need a shit." A drunken voice slurred.

Sasuke curled his lip at the crudity, Naruto let out a snort of laughter, but shame tinted his cheeks scarlet.

"Come back with me," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and allowed himself to be lead out of the toilet, ignoring the knowing smirks that were shot their way.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The short bus ride back to Naruto's small flat was awkward. Hundreds of questions burned in Naruto's mind, begging to be asked. Why had Sasuke left, why did he leave the way he did, why was he back, and who was the blond man he had been with. Naruto had been relieved to see that the blond, whoever he was, wasn't that important. Sasuke hadn't even bothered to seek him out before he left.

Brooding on all the questions he had, Naruto found his hurt and anger returning. He stole careful glances at Sasuke, who sat quietly, staring at his hands. Occasionally he would look at Naruto, when he thought Naruto wasn't looking. Sometimes their eyes would meet with their careful spying, and both men would feel the spark that connected them ignite something bigger. Neither could speak of it, though. Not yet.

No words were spoken during the short walk from the bus stop to Naruto's building; they remained silent in the lift up to the ninth floor. By the time Naruto was unlocking his front door the silence was close to killing him. He was ready to say anything, just to shatter that silence, thick with unspoken questions.

"So…you want coffee?" He said.

Sasuke visibly jumped at the innocuous question; obviously the silence wasn't only getting to Naruto. "Ok," he said.

Naruto wandered into his kitchen, glad of finally having something to do. Until Sasuke followed him in, dark eyes noting the peeling wallpaper, sink full of dishes, and empty cup-ramen packs littering the tiny table that made it almost impossible for more than one person to move around the kitchen. Naruto grabbed two cleanish mugs and set the kettle to boil, ignoring Sasuke's scrutiny as he grabbed the instant coffee and heaped in two generous spoonfuls into each mug. He had a feeling that they were going to need the caffeine. He added three spoons of sugar to his, and a glug of milk, leaving Sasuke's black.

A small smile quirked Sasuke's lip. "You remember how I like my coffee," he said.

Naruto snorted, poring boiling water into the mugs. He handed Sasuke his, and as he did their hands touched. The spark of electricity that shot through him was the same as it had been ten years ago. Almost, he could convince himself that nothing had changed, that he was still nineteen and idealistic, and Sasuke had never left his side. Almost. He gripped his own mug tightly, the boiling coffee splashing over the edge, marking the already stained linoleum of the kitchen floor.

"Come on," Naruto said curtly, leading Sasuke out of the kitchen, into the lounge. He had to brush against Sasuke to get past him in the too small kitchen, and when he did, his whole body seemed to ignite with the heat coming from Sasuke. He briefly thought about going straight to his bedroom, but more sex wouldn't change anything.

Sasuke perched on the edge of one of the threadbare brown chairs, his dark eyes again scanning the room. Naruto sat opposite him, placing the crowded coffee table between them, and took a sip of his coffee, wondering where to begin. Maybe sex wasn't a bad idea. At least they would get rid of this awkwardness. His anger began to bubble to the surface again; anger at Sasuke for leaving, for not contacting him. For coming back and not even bothering to get in touch with him.

"Why?" He said, the word pushed through gritted teeth sounding as harsh as a slap in the silence.

Sasuke winced, and seeing no room on the coffee table, placed his mug on the floor by his chair.

"I meant it when I said I didn't want to leave you," he said.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, then his eyes narrowed. "If you didn't want to go, then why did you? You were nineteen Sasuke, not twelve."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "I asked Itachi to take a letter to you; to meet up with me. Sakura was going to hide us in her attic for a few days, while we figured out what to do."

"I never got a letter."

"No. Itachi read it, and told our parents. My Father was there when I got to the meeting place. He had me dragged into a car, and bundled onto a plane. My mobile was taken from me, and I was forbidden to buy another one. Any letters I wrote were intercepted by my Uncle."

Naruto looked at him, his eyes assessing. "How long before you gave up? How long before you settled into your new life? I bet it didn't take you too long to forget about me."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, suddenly angry. "I never forgot about you," he snapped. "I asked Itachi to pass on messages to you. It was only when he told me that he never passed any of them on that I realised that it was hopeless, that you thought I abandoned you. That's when I gave up."

Naruto slammed his coffee mug onto the table, on top of a stack of folders. The surface was unstable, but Naruto didn't seem to notice as the mug obeyed gravity and dropped to the floor, its tarry contents soaking into the carpet.

"I never gave up on you," he spat. "Never."

"And what about now?" Sasuke found himself goading, "I can see what you're planning. You're going to kick me out, aren't you? How is that not giving up?"

Naruto stood up, bunching his hands into fists.

But Sasuke found that he couldn't stop, all the guilt that had bubbled to the surface as he looked into Naruto's blue eyes was spilling over, and he was turning it into venom, spitting it at Naruto. "How many guys have you fucked since me? You were ready tonight; do you go there often, cruising for ass?"

"I don't fuck around," Naruto ground out.

"I did," Sasuke said, seeing anger turn to devastation in Naruto's eyes. But he was hurting more; if Naruto didn't fuck around, then he must have been in relationships during the ten years that they were apart, feeling something for someone other than Sasuke.

"I fucked around," Sasuke continued, "but I felt nothing for any of them, and it was never as good as when it was with you. Every time I tried imagining it was you, but it never worked. I wanted you, but I couldn't bear to face your hate. I may have given up, but I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you, either," Naruto said, his voice quiet.

"But you were with other guys, right? And if you don't fuck around, then they meant something to you."

"That doesn't matter; they didn't matter. None of them worked out; none of them were you."

For one long, drawn out moment they stared at each other, tension wound so tight in both of them that the slightest movement might snap them. Then Naruto kicked the coffee table, upending it, and sending papers and caseless DVDs flying across the room. Sasuke barely had time to react before Naruto was on him, kissing him deep and greedy, his hands tugging at Sasuke's hair. Sasuke returned the kiss, his head spinning with the intensity of it.

"Who was that guy you were with?" Naruto asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, still dazed by the feel of Naruto's mouth, hot and needy against his. "Deidara? He's one of my brother's friends. He offered me an alternative to the Uchiha family New Year's Party. I didn't sleep with him."

"So he's not your boyfriend." Naruto's tongue lapped at the corner of his mouth.

"You're the only boyfriend I ever had," Sasuke said, opening his mouth, curling his tongue to meet Naruto's.

"Why did you come back?" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke longed to say for Naruto, but he knew his lover would see the lie. "I got a job offer." He slid his tongue against Naruto's lips, his hands sliding up Naruto's tight tee-shirt, fingers tightening on hot flesh.

Naruto groaned, and opened his mouth for Sasuke's tongue. "You going to take the job," he asked after a few minutes, pulling away from the kiss.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, feeling them pulling him in, tugging at his soul. "I don't know," he said. "But I'm sticking around, regardless. I'm not leaving you again."

A smile spread on Naruto's face, and Sasuke let out a cry of surprise as Naruto grabbed him, and carried him bridal style the nine steps from the lounge to his bedroom, dumping Sasuke onto his bed. He dropped beside Sasuke, kicking a pile of clothing to the floor, and pinning the other man on the bed as he kissed him again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, clinging tightly, never wanting to let Naruto go.

This time, they went slowly, undressing each other between kisses and caresses, exploring with lips, tongues and hands. Sasuke was panting with desire as Naruto nibbled his way down his torso, his hands stroking his legs before drifting higher to briefly cup his balls. He could feel Naruto's cock, rock hard and pressing against his thigh, and he longed to feel it inside him, to be joined again.

"Naruto," he said, his voice sounding hoarse, "Please, I want you, now."

Naruto raised his head, and looked down at Sasuke. He hadn't bothered to turn on the light; it would have been awkward with him carrying Sasuke, anyway, but the curtains were open. Sasuke was bathed in moonlight, his skin turned almost ethereally pale in comparison to his dark eyes and hair.

"I love you," Naruto breathed, leaning down and kissing Sasuke slowly, feeling his tongue brushing against Sasuke's, a gentle rubbing at first, that turned into a desperate writhing as the kiss deepened and became heated.

Not wanting to break the kiss, Naruto reached out and explored the draw next to the bed, searching for the condoms and lube by touch. He had to stop kissing Sasuke long enough to check that what he had pulled out was a tube of lube, and not ibuprofen gel. Once he was sure he had the right one, he began trailing a line of kisses down Sasuke's throat, popping open the cap and squeezing a generous amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's slick fingers ghost over his entrance. He didn't really need the preparation; he could still feel the dampness from last time inside himself, but he wanted it to last this time, wanted to feel Naruto all around him. Two fingers sunk deep into him as Naruto's tongue found his nipple. Sasuke groaned at the feeling of Naruto's fingers sliding in and out of him, scissoring on the way out, grazing his prostate on the way in. Naruto's tongue flicked his nipple erect.

Unable to take the teasing anymore, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blond locks, and tugged his head. Naruto nipped at Sasuke's nipple before raising his head, his fingers never stopped their teasing motion.

"Fuck me," Sasuke said. Despite the need in his eyes, it sounded more like a command than a plea. Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's ass and reached for the condom, but Sasuke placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him.

"I want you bare," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto paused, raising a doubtful eyebrow. It wasn't ten years ago, when they had only slept with each other. And after Sasuke's confession of sleeping around...

"I'm clean," Sasuke said, as if he could read Naruto's mind. "You?"

Naruto nodded, and left the condom where it was. Sasuke grabbed the lube, and squeezed it over Naruto's cock, as if he was afraid that Naruto would change his mind. Naruto hissed at the sudden cold, then groaned as Sasuke grabbed his dick to spread the liquid, his hand moving in a way that was both familiar and nostalgic. Suddenly, Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He batted Sasuke's hand out of the way, and hooked Sasuke's thighs, lining his cock up with Sasuke's hole.

Sasuke groaned as the head slipped into him, hot and hard and wet with pre-come and lube. Naruto paused, staring down at him; waiting for the nod to proceed. Just like old times, as if nothing had changed. Sasuke nodded, and tipped his head back, ecstasy thrumming through him as Naruto slid all the way into him, filling him so perfectly, so completely. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him down into a kiss.

"I love you, Naruto," he said, whispering the words into Naruto's mouth. Naruto let out a sob and began moving, deep, long, slow strokes that shot sparks through Sasuke's nerves. He dug his fingers into Naruto's back, arching his spine, trying desperately to get Naruto into him deeper.

"Never leave me again, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Never," Sasuke replied, the word ending in a low drawn out groan as Naruto's cock dragged against his prostate.

Then there was no more talking as Naruto pressed his forehead against Sasuke's, dug his fingers into Sasuke's hips, and began thrusting harder. Sasuke trailed his hands up Naruto's back, tangling his fingers in Naruto's hair as he stared up into deep, intense blue eyes, eyes which reflected his own feelings back at him. Sasuke longed to kiss Naruto, but he didn't want to stop looking into his eyes. The anger was still there, but so was the love that he remembered. He wanted to bask in it. Pressure coiled in his gut, begging for release. Sasuke never wanted the moment to end, wanted to stay tangled with Naruto forever, but the need to climax, the burning that was spreading from his balls into his cock, was becoming insistent. He tried to fight it off, but then Naruto shifted, slamming into his prostate, and Sasuke was gone. He let out a cry as stars fractured behind his eyes, and the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced washed through him. He felt Naruto stiffen inside him, and let out a groan that sounded like his name, before he collapsed on top of Sasuke.

For a while they just lay there, still connected, damp with sweat and semen; complete. Naruto was the first to move, aware that he was a dead weight on top of Sasuke. Sasuke let out a small sound as Naruto's now soft cock slipped out of him. Naruto didn't go far, settling behind Sasuke, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist, pulling him close.

"Move in with me," Naruto murmured into Sasuke's ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue.

Sasuke glanced around the small bedroom. "Maybe we could get somewhere bigger together," he suggested.

Naruto placed a kiss against the nape of his neck. "It's past midnight you know," he said.

Sasuke felt a wry grin tug at his lips. "It's ok, I don't have a curfew," he said.

"No, I mean it's a new year. Happy New Year, Sasuke."

Sasuke had been too wrapped up in Naruto to even remember what day it was. He turned around until he was facing his lover, and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "Happy New Year, Naruto. I love you."


End file.
